StAnD in the RaIn
by Godgirl4eva-A.K.A-Babylumlum
Summary: That's it. I thought she was the one person who understood me and wouldn't leave me. Apparently, I was wrong. I mean, I apologized for what I did to Nina last year. I stopped chasing after Fabian. I started being nicer to Nina. I practically turned over a new leaf and lived up to the name "Joy." Seriously, what else can everyone expect me to do? Isn't this enough? RaTeD T 2 B SaFe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The song I'm doing is one of my favorite songs and it's called "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.**

**And another AN: The main character is Joy. Even though I'm not a Jabian, I don't hate the girl, because really I can't. I'm basically the type of person who views things in the world in a whole new different perspective so I tried to imagine what things felt like on her point of view. I mean, Joy wouldn't be a joy without her being joyful, right!? (People tell me that all the time because my real name is Joy and...oh, you get it.) So I came to a compromise which is...Do you really think I'd tell you now? Read to find out! :P**

**Btw, just pretend that Nina is still on HOA. This is an old story that I wrote more than a year ago, but the only modification is that I put KT in it.**

* * *

Joy's pov.

"No!" I yell at Patricia. "You don't understand! Will you at least listen to me?!"  
"You're right, Joy." She says in a surprisingly quiet, but deadly tone, even worse than one of her famous "death glares". "I don't understand. I don't understand how you can be so selfish." With that she walks out of our room and slams the door shut.

That's it. I thought she was at least the one person who understood me and wouldn't leave me.

Apparently, I was wrong. I mean, I apologized for what I did to Nina last year. I stopped chasing after Fabian. I even kept my distance away from Fabina and supported them. I started being nicer to them and everyone else. I practically turned over a new leaf and lived up to the name "Joy." Seriously, what else can everyone expect of me to do? Isn't this enough? After accidently (really, it was an accident. I'm not lying.) bumping into Fabian yesterday while rushing to school, unfortunately, I landed on top of him, which caused our heads to get knocked together pretty hard. And unfortunately, when that happened, our lips touched... for LESS THAN A SECOND, like a MILLISECOND, no HALF A MILLISECOND, and everyone just assumed that it was one of my "crazy plans to kiss Fabian."

And how did everyone find out? Of course, Jerome just had to be there at that moment setting up whatever prank he was doing, and was an eyewitness along with Fabian that "I had gone crazy again." And with that, wrecked my stable friendship with him and everyone else in Anubis, plus my former bff, Patricia. Yep, I said it, FORMER bff. Even my friends and family back home have returned to thinking I'm crazy.

Alone.

I'm all alone.

I don't know why, but I feel like all the bad stuff I've done in the past is suddenly coming down on me like dead weight, and all the good stuff I've done will never make up for it. I look out my window, even though it's heavily pouring down outside. (Wow, just to fit my mood.) Two longs shadows walking towards the house catch my attention. I peer down closer, and as it comes into view I see that they are two people - Nina and Fabian. They kiss with a little too much heat for my liking. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I angrily hold them back. I can't cry. I just can't. If I shed one tear I won't be able to stop.

I'm not upset because Nina got Fabian, it's because I see that someone actually cares about her. I'm jealous of Patricia and even Alfie. At least they know someone cares about them. The only reason I wanted Fabian was because he is the person in the house who has the most compassion for others. I just need someone to care; I don't think I can stand up much longer. Is that all I can ask for?

"Joy."

I ignore the voice and continue to stare blankly out the window.

"Joy."

Will whoever that is just leave me alone?

"C'mon, Joy, turn around."

I hesitantly give in and turn around to see KT standing in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"I heard what happened. Just to clarify things, did you kiss Fabian on purpose?" she quietly says.

I almost reach breaking point. "No! I would never do that! You have to believe me, KT, you just have to." I nearly shout; tears start to roll down my face.

"I -,"she starts.

"Please! If anyone else doesn't, I need you to support me." I beg. The tears are now unstoppable; they pour from my eyes like a dam that just burst. I cup my face in my hands and pity myself.

"Joy, I do believe you. Even though we haven't known each other long, I feel like I've known you my entire life, and the Joy I met this year and know wouldn't do a thing like that." She solemnly states. "Plus, there's someone else who will ALWAYS believe you and care about you, even when I won't be here."

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"God." Is her simply reply.

I look at the expression on her face.

She's dead serious. I can tell.

"Thank you." I say. I wipe the tears from my face, walk to where she stands in the doorway, and give her a hug full of gratitude. She hugs back.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help!" she finally smiles.

I let go and in return, I smile for the first time in a while.

"Come with me." She motions for me to follow her.

"I can't. My mascara has ruined my face and my clothes."

"No it hasn't. Look in the mirror."

I look. Only a little mascara has run over, though it's barely noticeable. Thank God for waterproof makeup. And all the tears I have shed are close to drying.

"Where will we go? It's raining outside." I say.

"Just trust me, OK?"

"Okay. Let's go." I follow her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You all probably hate me right now. I'm VERY lazy, and I haven't even updated my other stories that I've started in a while. So yeah, I decided that I have to finish SOMETHING that I've started on here so here ya go to whoever reads this. ReViEw! Also, what one-shot should I do? What rating? What couple?**

* * *

Ch. 2

As KT leads me through the house, I hold my head down and avoid the criticizing gazes of everyone in the main room.

"Where are you going?" Patricia narrows her eyes at us as she lounges on the couch.

"Somewhere," KT snaps. "It's really none of your business since you turned your back on Joy. And I thought ya'll were bffs."

Wow, never heard her use that tone of voice before.

"Geez, what's with the attitude? I was just asking. It's not like it's normal for someone to go out while it's pouring down outside."

"Just drop it, Patricia." KT says.

Surprisingly, Patricia shuts up. It's about time.

I grab an umbrella and we leave Anubis House in a taxi.

* * *

"Can you PLEASE tell me where we're going?" I ask her for the 7th time.

"Nope." She says, grinning.

"Why not?"

"Because we're here."

The taxi comes to a halt at a church. I gasp at what I see. The church is painted a calm shade of light blue, which is completely unlike a typical building. Even though it's heavily pouring down, I can see the pretty glass roof that covers the entire building, which I can still make out in the rain along with the unique pattern of huge heart shaped and cross shaped windows all over the church's exterior. But what stands out the most above all else is a chandelier cross hanging from the glass ceiling, that somehow gives me a feeling of peace just by looking at it. How is it possible to even do that?

KT pays the driver and we step out of the taxi. We quickly run inside through the glass doors to escape the rain.

"Why did you bring me here?" I question. "Just so you know, I'm not really that religious or anything."

"I know. You'll see." If possible, her grin becomes even wider than before. She drops off our white and pink polka-dot umbrella where all the other ones are.

I follow her through the halls and notice that the whole color theme is pure white and mostly that same unique shade of light blue that's on the outside of the church. Honestly, just being in here makes me feel better.

We finally arrive into a large room full of teens our age, who are gathered in a circle holding hands. I hear someone, who I guess is the youth pastor, speaking. She notices us and motions for us to join the circle. We step forward as I grab KT's hand in my left and a boy's hand in my right, to which I may add, is CUTE! He's tall and has blonde hair with bluish-purple eyes that are just so mesmerizing…

Anyway, the youth pastor asks everyone do they have a problem or situation that they want prayer for. Seriously? Is that all they do about people's problems here? How is THIS gonna make everyone realize that I was telling the truth back at Anubis?

I break out of my own thoughts to see everyone staring at me. Uh-oh. Did I say that aloud?

To confirm my thoughts, KT says, "Yes, you said that aloud."

I immediately cast my eyes down.

"Is there anything you'd like to share with us? Even if you don't believe this will work, it still helps to tell others about your situation." The youth pastor smiles at me with kindness in her eyes.

I look around room to see that everyone is genuinely interested in my problem and are not criticizing me. So I explain everything that has happened starting back to last year, though I of course leave the parts about Sibuna out. It really pains me to admit to all the bad stuff I did, though at the same time, it's great to get all that stress out.

"Well, KT I can clearly see from what your friend has told me that she has changed for the better. And may I ask," she turns to me. "What is your name?"

"Joy," I reply. "Joy Mercer."

Her face lights up even more." Well, what a _JOY_ it is to have you here today."

I smile. "Thanks."

Some short red-headed girl across from me speaks." You know, even if everyone is mad at you now, the truth WILL finally come out."

The cute boy next to me squeezes my hand gently." And there will _always _be someone who cares about you, next to God, who already loves and cares about you." He gives me a small wink while everyone murmurs and nods in agreement.

At that moment, I then realize that even though I hardly know this group of people, they're already on my side. They support me. They know the truth.

"Thank you." I say once again, but with so much more gratitude this time.

"Ok, so who wants to pray? If you don't, then I'll pick someone." The youth pastor says.

Everyone remains quiet.

"Ok, so what about Cassie?" that short red-headed girl groans but proceeds anyway.

"_Dear heavenly father, We ask that you-" _ I block out most of the prayer but a few doubts invade my mind.

What if this doesn't work?

Is everything they're saying here really true?

Will I ever get my friends back?

"_- and let Joy know that you love her and care about her and that you always will no matter what she does and what she has done in her life-" _ My ears perk up at the mention my name. Forget those doubts.

"_-also, show Joy's friends and family the truth so they can truly forgive her for everything she's done and also for what she didn't do. When she does earn their trust back Lord, we ask that you make their bonds and relationships stronger than it was before. Let everyone return home safely today and continue to live in your blessing. In Jesus Name…"_

"Amen." Everyone finishes together.

As everyone starts to leave out of the room, the youth pastor asks if I want to join the youth group at the church. I immediately say yes.

"Wow, that was quick. I thought that would take a lot more convincing." KT jokes.

"Nah, I actually really like it here. Everyone's REALLY nice, and I feel a lot better." I say meaningfully.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything with the boy next to you?" she questions knowingly.

I keep myself from blushing."Nope, like I said, EVERYONE's nice here and I feel a lot better."

"Well, that was the purpose. I was about to leave to come to this meeting when I heard about what happened, and I knew something wasn't right and I really wanted to help. So voila! The idea came to bring you here, which helped a lot. The only thing is that we were late, but it was totally worth it." She smiles.

"Thanks. I owe you." I say.

The youth pastor says one more thing. "We meet on Wednesdays at 6:30, Saturdays at 12:00, and on Sundays during regular church service. It was really a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Thank you." I reply.

KT and I walk through all those halls all over again and arrive at the main entrance where all the umbrellas are. It's still heavily pouring outside. Most of the umbrellas are gone, but the question is where's ours?

"Where's our umbrella?" I ask.

"I put it right here. And plus it's pretty hard to miss." She looks puzzled.

"You don't think anyone stole it do you?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. That's impossible. No one would ever do that, and even if they did, they would be caught because we have security cameras. Looks like we're gonna have to stand in the rain."

Argghhh. Just our luck.

We reluctantly leave the building and go out in the rain. We are immediately soaked. Hard pellets of rain hit us and I nearly fall to the ground.

"Joy! Are you alright?" she helps me up.

"Yea." I nod.

Since we're right in the midst of the storm, we are barely able to see to call for a taxi. And it doesn't help much that the rain is pouring down almost horizontally.

"Hey! KT! Joy!" a voice shouts.

We turn around and we spot cute boy running towards us with OUR umbrella!

He immediately holds it above our heads with a sly smirk. "Looking for something?"

"You took our umbrella!" KT shouts.

"Yea, I know. I was going to give it back tomorrow, but I couldn't stand to see you two suffer. And Joy, you looked like you were gonna drown." He laughs.

"That's not funny!" I try to say angrily, though I can't help but smile at how cute he sounds and how adorable he looks.

"See ya'll tomorrow!" He sprints off into a car, but not without giving me his signature wink. I sigh dreamily. KT looks at me knowingly again.

"See! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you like him!"

"Do not! We were just being friendly!"

"Mhmmmm…"

"Ughhhhh…"

We continue to stand out there, waiting for a taxi. A taxi FINALLY comes and drives us back to Anubis.

* * *

By the time the taxi arrives at Anubis, the rain has turned into a light drizzle and it's almost time for lunch. We get out of the taxi, and as we walk towards the door, all those doubts come creeping back in. We are right at the door. I gulp and stand there in hesitation.

"It's ok, Joy. You don't have to face them now. If anything happens, I'll be right there to help you. Promise." KT says.

"Ok."

KT opens the door, and surprisingly, no one is in the main room. Phew. Less pressure on me.

We walk up the staircase and I open the door to the room that Patricia and I share and gasp in shock.

Everyone in Anubis house is in my room.

"What are you all doing here?"

Fabian steps forward. "We're here to apologize, Joy. We got it all wrong. Jerome was sneaking into Mr. Sweet's office today," he points towards Jerome, who is sitting on my bed looking pretty guilty. "and he saw what really happened on the tape yesterday morning, and that it really was an accident."

"Yeah, and actually dork boy here," he gestures at Fabian, while Fabian gives him a glare. "Didn't even think you did it on purpose at first until me, being so amazingly cunning and all, convinced him, who was so vulnerable, that it was one of your crazy plans. I'm truly sorry for what I did, please forgive me." He tries to make a joke out of it, but I can see the clear remorse and regret in his eyes.

A voice that I definitely recognize comes out from behind everyone else. Patricia. "I have the most to apologize for, Joy. Even after the stuff everyone else was saying, I still should have stuck with you. You're my bff. I should have known that the Joy we all know now wouldn't have done anything that cheesy." She smirks.

"So how did you all believe that lie so easily?" I ask, though I think I already know the answer.

"Nobody would have believed me, of course, so Fabian told everyone and I was the witness." Jerome says.

Eddie, Alfie, Mara, and Nina all murmur apologies. "So do you forgive us?" Nina finally asks.

"No." I say sarcastically. Jerome and Patricia start to look enraged."Of course I do. Duh." I say grinning wide. Everyone breaths sighs of relief and come in for a group hug and nearly suffocate me, but I don't mind.

"But what about my family?" I ask.

Mara grins. "Already taken cared of. I called them and explained everything."

"Thank you." I leave out the room and head to KT's room to clear my thoughts.

What just happened?

"Told you that everything would work out." KT smiles.

"Thank you, again. Wow, how many times have I said that today?"

She laughs. "A lot. But it's ok. You just forgot to tell that to someone else."

"Who?"

"God."

"Who? Oh. Ummm… be right back." Since it is only lightly drizzling outside, I decide to go back outside to get some fresh air. The scent of rain still lingers in the air as I go to the clearing in the woods.

So how do I talk to God? Aren't I supposed to kneel down on my knees and close my eyes or something? Ok, I obviously can't do that since it's still wet out here. I notice the sun starting to peek out from the clouds; it's making a beautiful picture that looks like almost like those paintings people draw of heaven. I finally decide to just look up at the clouds and pray, since they look so much like heaven, which is where God lives right? Oh, and the fact that it's now virtually impossible for me to tear my eyes away from the magnificent image.

"_Ok, so hey God, it's me, Joy, and as you know, I haven't really spoken to you, not as far as I can remember, but I just wanted to thank you for what happened. I guess I can kinda say that it's made me stronger in a way. And I now know that you care about me and there's so many other people who do too, and I didn't even realize it. I never expected to find so much love in one place and to be honest, I didn't think that you would do anything, especially for things to happen so quickly. I kinda thought it was just luck. I wasn't even sure you were real. And to be honest again, I'm still having a few doubts of whether you are or not right now, but since I'm praying to you, I guess I do believe in you. So I can realize the truth, God show me a sign somehow. Bye. Amen."_

I stand in the center of the clearing a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I decide to get my ipod out and turn on the radio. A song by SuperChick comes on:

She never slows down

.She doesn't know why

but she knows that when she's all alone,

feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long

and she fears if she cries that first tear

the tears will not stop raining down

This song relates to my past so much…

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

and the fears whispering

if she stands she'll fall down

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything

she's running from

wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground...

I needed this song. Perfect timing. As I continue to look up at the sky, the sun finally breaks through the clouds. Rays of sunshine cover me, immediately warming me up. In the blink of an eye, a rainbow appears, stretching across the entire expanse of the sky that I see. As I examine it, I then realize I'm at the END of the rainbow. This is so rare.

Something tells me that this is God's sign to me that he truly cares.

I now have no doubt that he is real.

**THE END!**

**So what did ya'll think? Yay or Nay? Let me know!**

_**~~~~~~~May God Bless~~~~~~**_


End file.
